new_palermo_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandon Hacking War
The Brandon Hacking War was a massive Hacking War that occurred on ROBLOX around November, over as of 12/12/13, when Brandon was IP Banned. Click here for a list of the hacked users. The launch of the Hacking War The Brandon Hacking War was begun after Shohag got Brandon's Main Account deleted for scamming and claiming to be a moderator. Originally, Shohag and''' Brandon''' were doing hat trading, but Shohag one day wanted his hat back from''' Brandon'.' Brandon''' did not give it back so Shohag reported him, Brandon '''claimed to be a moderator then Shohag reported him again, deleting his account. Weeks passed, Shohag moved onto ImperialGamerIG, before finally '''Brandon comes back, in that time studying how to hack. He hacked ImperialGamerIG then went to Sunsshines demanding the names of his alts. Sunsshines, seeing this as a threat, contacted the rest of the Palermo Empire and within a day the account was deleted. Imperial's Account was then reactivated so he could use it. This was to get Brandon to log out. Angry, Brandon began the 11/16/13 Eliminations, officially starting the Hacking War. 11/16/13, the official start of the Hacking War The 11/16/13 Eliminations was the time period between 11/16/13 and 11/24/13 when Brandon hacked over 100 people, although only 60 are recorded in a list. Palermo and Brandon brutally fought with each other using hacking in attempts to destroy one or the other. For Sunsshines' recorded list of users hacked by Brandon, click here. All 11/15/13 - 11/16/13 are the Eliminations. 11/17/13, official announcment to the Public At 11/17/13, 6:16 PM (Southern USA), the Toll form the Brandon Hacking War has over passed the Palermonian Civil War Toll of people lost/destroyed/hacked. Within this a quick meeting was held, and the war was announced publicly going on. Brandon remade his account on the 24th as BrandonParkerBPD. During this time Palermo and several other friends made multiple attempts to report the hackings, although nobody believed it was real because they weren't the ones getting hacked. 12/12/13, the end of the Hacking War Brandon, with ImperialGamerIG being banned, quit mass hacking users after the 24th, but on 12/11/13 it was decided that Brandon was too dangerous and clues led up to him working to become a better hacker, scaring everybody into thinking he would come back, whether he would have or not is unknown. On 12/12/13, with ImperialGamerIG being unbanned on the 11th, Brandon, Imperial, several Palermo Police and High Ranks met together in Brandon's place (BrandonParkerBPD's Place). Brandon was destroyed later that day due to a mouse lock which allowed everybody to move in and finally IP Ban him, yet an issue occurred where Brandon at the same time was IP Banning ImperialGamerIG, and so it corrupted and the entire area's of ImperialGamerIG and Brandon were corrupted, and now nobody in Imperial or Brandon's houses can access ROBLOX.com, officially ending the Hacking War (via Brandon destroying himself with help). Shortly after the Hacking War, Senator ROBLOXBloxxerDJL complained on the Palermo Wall saying "We let him have Imperial, we did not need to back stab him! Broken Hearts Broken Hearts", yet everybody else being sad that ImperialGamerIG was gone forever. Most people gathered at New Palermo City where they remained until everybody left, due to Imperial's banishment. ROBLOXBloxxerDJL then got some disrespect due to his comment about wanting Brandon back and very clearly caring less about ImperialGamerIG. The bannings were part of an Operation, and again Imperial saved ROBLOX because without him the Operation would not have been completed, as Brandon would not have come in, and it would have been impossible to get him then. 2014, the re-launch of the Hacking War Brandon ordered over 20 hackers around the first week of 2014 to come and eliminate Imperial and the team against Brandon. Sunsshines' was unarmed due to the weakening of the same team, and so peace was found, in result the Palermo Empire dissoluted at 1/23/14, yet operations continued, enabling the Empire to continue to fight until it was officially recognized. Around 2/9/14, Sunsshines' broke the peace and got involved in the war, but Imperial was banned due to a huge argument with Brandon, who managed to unban himself. The Hacking War is since on going against Forestary.